


Pay Attention!

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, streamer boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Summary: Your boyfriend is busy streaming, but in turn is ignoring you! How dare!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Pay Attention!

The laughs echoed from Techno's room, unknowing you’d had his stream up as the chaos unfolded. With a small smile, you heard him laugh again due to the stream delay, a sigh escaping as you’d slid from the bed. It was getting decently late, and due to the stressful day, you’d decided to subtly ask when it’d be over. 

And by different definitions of subtlety, your boyfriend had been too absorbed to hear his door open and shut, happily humming as you’d slid behind him, hand carefully snaking around his chair and squeezing his sides. A high pitched yelp escaped as you erupted into laughter, embarrassed, he muted his mic, pulling you into his lap. The now shaking ball of laughter tried to wheeze out an apology, “I-I-“ back into a fit of snorts, tears began to escape because of how hard you were laughing. “Jesus Christ...” he grumbled, ears even turning red. Burying his face into your hair, he took a moment, but the pressure and warmth did help you slow down as well. “You’re an asshole,” he grumbled. “And you love me,” you purred back, not missing a beat. 

With a groan, he sighed, rolling back to his monitors and unmuting. “Alright, I’m gonna have to end early tonight, gotta work on something.” As he stopped streaming, you burst back into laughter, still in the call with Quackity and Tubbo. Luckily, they’d tapped out before. 

“H-hey guys!” Techno rolled his eyes, “Sorry bout them.” Alex shook his head, “You’re good man, I think we all should log off.”

“It’s not late here!” 

“You’re a brit, you don’t count.”

As laughter erupted again, he left, carrying you back to the bed and wrapping a blanket around and sighing weakly as you loosened your koala-grip of him. 

“Goodnight,” his voice seemed calmer than in streams, maybe being tired did that. 

“Goodnight, hun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> why is quackitys name alexis in the tags i


End file.
